The Denyhass Twins
by 37peaches22
Summary: AU where Mara Denyhass is sent to Earth by the council for protection and must conform to life without the Force. Rescue from boredom comes in the form of an old starship and her twin brother, Seb. However, nothing goes according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_Seriously? How long does it take to fly here from Coruscant?_

The young human female complained to herself. Her light blonde hair cascaded over her face, covering her rich green eyes. She wore dark wash skinny jeans with an oversized hoodie, her style had slowly changed to fit in with those around her. Black lined her eyes neatly, her eyelashes long and full. Her lips were a soft pink, slightly darker than their normal shade.

She was sitting in a room, full of other humans of various ethnicities. An older man stood at the front of the room, lecturing the rest on simple physics. The girl slouched, resting her head on her hand as she doodled where she should be taking notes. It didn't matter to her, she'd be leaving soon. She should already be gone.

 _Did you forget?_

"Mara! Are you even paying attention? This is going to be on your test next week!" The old man shouted. The girl picked her head up quickly, nodding as she placed her pencil on the desk. "Then how about you walk me through this problem?" He pointed to the picture displayed on the monitor.

"Um, well. First you need to know the equation." She bit her lip as she tried to remember. She eventually started flipping through her old notes looking for it. She found it and quickly looked up. "So it's force of gravity equals mass times the acceleration of gravity. If the weight is 10 kilograms and the acceleration of gravity is 9.8 meters per second, then it's 98 Newtons." She smiled brightly as the teacher sighed and continued on with the lecture.

The girl, Mara, continued doodling in her notebook. She diagramed her sabers, she missed them dearly. She was finishing her drawing when she heard a loud bang coming from the door to the classroom.

 _Finally._

She smiled to herself. The banging got louder and the students around her began to worry.

"Everybody calm down it's probably just some kids rough-housing in the hallway." The teacher began to say.

"Code Red. All classrooms are to go on lockdown. I repeat, Code Red. All classrooms are to go on lockdown." The intercom buzzed. The students ran to hide against the wall, pushing and shoving to hide behind the others. Mara strode towards the door, preparing to leave.

"Mara! Get back here and sit down!" The teacher yelled, his face turning a bright red. She turned to face him, a smile creeping on her face.

"I'm out of here." She cheered when she heard the door behind her blast off the hinges. She waved goodbye before turning to leave. She stopped when she saw a strange man. He was tall and tan, his brown hair was slicked back and a tattoo covered half his face.

"You're not Seb." Mara said, stunned.

"No, I'm not sweetheart. My name's Skavak."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did Seb send you or something?" The man looked her up and down, clearly taking in her assets. She jut her hip out and crossed her arms. He looked back up at her, his eyes fierce and his smile wicked.

"Simple," he pulled out his blaster, "you're my message." Mara's eyes widened. She heard fearful whispers coming from behind her. "Your dear brother will come looking for you, and when he finds you with my blaster to your head he'll understand that I'm not one to be messed with." Mara laughed at the man's naivety.

"You didn't do your research did you?" She shook her head, more giggles escaping her. She looked back up with a crooked smile, her eyes just a fierce as his. "I'm a Jedi." She threw her hands out, forcing Skavak to fly back. He hit the wall with a thud. She turned to the group behind her, "Use your desks as shields. Now!" She yelled before turning around. Skavak was regaining his strength, he slowly stood up. He shook his head and brushed dust off of his jacket.

"Shouldn't have done that, princess." He fired off a series of shots, each aimed at Mara. She used the force to easily dodge the attack by jumping to the side of the room. He fired off more shots as she landed, grunting as one hit her in the shoulder.

"I don't take too kind to ya hurtin' a lady, Skavak." Mara heard someone say from the doorway. She looked up to find another stranger. He was tall and muscular, his skin was naturally tan and his face scarred. He had dreadlocks that were tied together atop his head. Mara may have even found him attractive had he not been there to kill her. He opened fire on the other man, Skavak.

 _Seriously Seb? Everyone is here but you._

 _Hey, I heard that ya know._

 _Good, now get your ass in here and help me take these guys down._

 _Guy_ s _? No, wait! Mara-_

It was too late, Mara had already severed the connection and began making her way to the two men firing at each other. The boy with dreadlocks, Corso is what Skavak had called him, had made his way into the classroom and was hiding behind a shield. Mara jumped in between the two men. They stopped firing long enough for her to make eye contact with each then she pushed both with all her might. Corso took the brunt of the hit with his jetpack, it wouldn't work again but it had saved his life. Skavak went flying towards a concrete wall, his head slammed into a pipe and blood trickled down his neck. Mara felt Skavak's life force snuff out and with one down and one more to go, she turned her attention to Corso.

"What was that for?" Corso grunted as he stood up, eyes closed. His body felt like it'd been run over by a ronto, which, of course, he knew how it felt firsthand. He rubbed his neck with one hand, the other relaxing by his side. He opened his eyes to find the blonde girl glaring at him, a force aura projecting off of her. He felt his body being lifted off the ground. He started flailing his limbs around. "Hey! Stop it! Put me down, I'm here ta' help!" He yelled over and over again. The girl looked up at him, her eyes stone cold.

"I'm sure you are." Mara prepared to throw him again the wall one last time when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mar! Put Corso down!" Seb shouted. She turned to see her burly brother running into the room panting. She quickly dropped Corso, running to him when she heard a thud.

"Oh my force! I'm so sorry!" She sunk down next to him, her knees resting on the floor. She started dusting him off, checking for any injuries. "I had no idea you were with Seb, I thought you were after me like that guy." Seb then noticed Skavak lying on the floor, dead. He went over and searched the body, picking up Torchy.

"Hey… Gorgeous…came…to save…you." Doc huffed as he finally arrived. Mara turned to Seb, glaring.

"You brought _him_?" She spat.

"He's the only medic I know." Seb apologized, shrugging his shoulders. Mara rolled her eyes as Doc strode over to her, clearly still worn out from running.

"Need any help?" He grinned.

"Just make sure…" She thought for a moment before turning back to face Corso. "What's your name again?"

"Corso. Corso Riggs, ma'am." The Mantellian smiled brightly. "And I'm alright, just need ta rest s'all." He slowly stood, grabbing at his side.

"Well at least let me help you back to the ship." She smiled softly at him. He nodded and Mara put her arm around his waist and he held onto her shoulder. She stopped halfway to the door, looking over her shoulder at her now ex-teacher.

"See ya Durand!" She cheered before turning back and helping Corso out the door.

 **I'm not sure if anyone wanted me to finish this up or not but I did anyway. I'm not sure if I'll continue this somehow or add to it later but if someone wants it I may. Anyhoo, thank you for reading and I hope ye enjoyed!**


End file.
